


Love and Sand

by twoheartsx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Riku being a good boyfriend as always, Slight spoilers for the later games, Sora needs to be reminded things will be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Sometimes the weight of all the worlds really weighed down on Sora. It's a good thing Riku is here to make that weight a little lighter.For Natasha, thank you for the support!





	Love and Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bleed_Peroxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleed_Peroxide/gifts).



> I hope you like it! This is one of my favorite pairings and also my childhood so this was a blessing to write.

The soft sound of waves coming in could be heard as Sora sat on the beach. The feeling of sand between his fingers. A feeling that it seemed like he hadn’t had the chance to feel in quite some time. It seemed like forever since he’d had the chance to sit on these beaches. Since there was even a semblance of peace in his life. Rest was confined to the moments when they were between worlds. Even then it was hardly considered rest. It was difficult to get proper sleep like that. The ship didn’t really have any beds. Then again, he did get that year of rest. Sora had been shocked to learn he’d slept for a year. 

He was broke from his thoughts, and reminiscing, by someone sitting down next to him. He didn’t need to even look, he already knew who it was. He always had this connection with Riku. As children they’d been able to tell when something was bothering the other. That followed them through their teen years and into these few adult years. A bond that seemed unbreakable. That only grew with time. Even when Riku didn’t look like himself Sora knew it was him. He’d felt it, in his heart. A heart that he was well aware wasn’t his own and sometimes that scared him. Because what happens to a heart made up of others incomplete hearts. What happens when he finally has to give them back? 

“You look like you’re deep in thought.” Riku spoke, breaking Sora from his thoughts once again. Sora looked over at him, seeing the worried expression on Riku’s face. Sora gave Riku a reassuring smile. 

“Yeah, the fate of the worlds rests in our hands. It’s a lot to think about.” Sora answered. It wasn’t a lie. Not fully at least. He was worried about the fate of the worlds as well as his earlier thoughts. 

“Well, I promise we’ll save the world together.” Riku reassured him and placed an arm over Sora’s shoulder. Sora sighed and rested his head on Riku’s shoulder. “I won’t leave you again. We’re in this together.” 

“Thank you, Riku.” Sora whispered, closing his eyes. He was thankful for Riku, his best friend and soulmate. The light in the darkness. A surprising thing given Riku’s past, but it seems he mastered the dark and chased it away from Sora, more times then Sora could count. More than Riku would ever know.


End file.
